


No matter how I look at it, its your fault I have a child!

by ghost_witch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, angry, but like, fuu is a baby and i will fight anyone who says otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_witch/pseuds/ghost_witch
Summary: When Kakuzu was a child, when the clans' fought over everything, there was an old saying: "If you can't keep them well, you'll lose them to someone who can." His clan were big believers in treating children well, and if you didn't treat yours well they were free game... Kakuzu fully blames them for this situation.
Relationships: kakuzu & fuu (naruto)
Kudos: 27





	No matter how I look at it, its your fault I have a child!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinfulRaindrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulRaindrop/gifts).



Kakuzu isn’t making good time escaping from Takigakure. It's mainly due to the gash in his side, a lucky hit the _Honorable_ _Elder_ Ryosuke had gotten in when Kakuzu was busy ripping the _Honorable_ _Elder_ Takumi’s heart out. The Old Bastard had been taken care of right afterwards, but it hadn’t changed the fact that for a lucky hit, it was a good hit. It bled a lot, causing Kakuzu to make the extra effort to hide himself as he escaped the village.

He wasn’t quite sure where he was in the village when he had first escaped, it had changed to a greater extent then he anticipated while he was imprisoned. Luckly, the Council of Elders had been far to stupid to consider changing their meeting place, or the vault where they held technique scrolls. And they hadn’t been expecting him to break through the window to kill every one of them. It wouldn’t have helped them if they had expected him. Before his imprisonment he had been the head of the Takigakure ANBU and literal decades of torture just made him more determined to see them all dead. A determined ANBU was a particularly dangerous one.

He looked at the forest around him, moving slowly as he tried to figure out where he was headed. The waterfall that hid the village could be heard in the distance but it was large enough, and there were enough smaller waterfalls around it, to distort the exact direction it was coming from. The waterfall would be guarded anyways, and Kakuzu wanted to make a clean escape. There was a secret path that led out of the back of the village, through the woods he was now traveling through. He just wasn’t quite sure where the entrance was. The woods had grown thick in the 50 or so years since he’d seen it last.

He pushed through another bush and froze. A chill ran down his spine as he looked at the shack in front of him. He’d forgotten the Jinchuuriki lived out here.

Okina Kanashimi was only a few weeks old when she had become the Jinchuuriki, and she was 2 when Kakuzu failed his mission. She’d be almost 50 by now. Old, but a Jinchuuriki was dangerous at any age. The door to the shack clicked and began to open, Kakuzu swallowed a curse and steadied his stance. He’d at least go out fighting, he told himself.

That's why he was completely surprised when instead of the older women he was expecting, a young child opened the door instead. They had mint green hair, bright orange eyes, and a dark bruise covering their right eye. They couldn’t be older than five. They looked around for a moment before they saw him, eyes widening as they took him in. He wasn’t pretty on a good day, and now he was covered in blood and hadn’t bathed in a while. The child’s eyes stayed glued to the blood on his torso, and they took a step out of the shack.

“Are you trying to get out?” They looked up at him, and took another step towards him. They wore a baggy, cheap dress that reached their knees, it was full of holes and covered in dirt. He nodded, staring at the black eye.

The child gasped, “Fuu did too! Do you want to be Fuu’s friend?” Kakuzu stared at Fuu for a moment, shocked at her question. He was covered in blood and just admitted to trying to leave the village, what part of that made him friend material? Fuu apparently took his silence as an answer. “Fuu won’t tell on you! You can’t go that way,” Fuu insists, and points to the waterfall, “There’s lots of Shin-o-bi there.” She sounds out Shinobi. How young is she? Kakuzu wonders to himself. “You can go out, and Fuu will stay. Fuu won’t let them hurt you!”

Kakuzu still can’t bring himself to speak, he hears a shout behind him - sloppy, now he knows their position - but his mind is still caught on the child's words. Fuu won’t let them hurt you! Who could let a child stay behind to protect themselves? Kakuzu was barely a teenager when the village was formed, but he remembered bits of the clan wars. Children Fuu’s age and older, dying because of their bloodlines… There's another shout behind him, closer. Kakuzu would barely be able to fight them off in this condition.

Kakuzu briefly blacks out.

When he wakes up half-way to the Land of Grass. The main roads are the same as they were last time he went through this way. Fuu is asleep in his arms, their little hands gripping onto his filthy tunic like he’ll disappear if they let go. It was just after dusk when he made his escape, and he could see the beginnings of dawn on the horizon. Fuu was so light in his arms.

Kakuzu had barely interacted with any of the children of his clan, but he’d held enough bodies on missions to know that a child of their size should weigh more. Money would be his first order of business, and then food and lodging. He didn’t know where to go, other than away from the Land of Waterfalls. None of his old contacts were likely to still be alive or willing to work with him, and his assets had probably long since been liquidated. On his own he could survive in the woods for several months on end, but with a child? He wasn’t quite as sure. He was sure children couldn’t survive as well as an adult in the wild, they needed more food or something along those lines.

He’d find the nearest bounty station and figure things out from there. It would take Takigakure a few days to put out a bounty on him, but it would be a big one. They would have to consult new ‘elders’ for wisdom now, and that would only give him more time to escape.

For now, Kakuzu walked down the road though the Land of Grass, Fuu held gently in his arms. They would sleep until morning, and he could inform them of the plan then.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by sinfulraindrops lol, they dragged me back into the Naruto fandom without my permission!! We've been chatting about Naruto au's and kakuzu is their favorite character so I had to write this
> 
> I doubt I'll continue this, but if I did there would definitely be a scene where kakuzu and hidan meet, and kakuzu ends up tearing him apart. The rest of the akatsuki have to see him back together, but they never find his dick 😔😔 rip Hidan's dick. 
> 
> Also Okina is Fuu's mother, and she died when fuu was born and the chromei was transferred to Fuu. The Kanashimi clan was pretty small when they first joined the village, only consisting of a few people, and most of those people either died or were forbidden to see either Okina or fuu.
> 
> If you have any questions dont be afraid to comment! You can find me on tumblr @south-korea-cakes or @okthatscoolmom   
> The second one is my art blog!


End file.
